


Falling In Love All Over Again...

by mkj



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Fic, Adopted sons, Childhood Sweethearts, Fated meetings, M/M, My attempt at humor lol, Side pairing - SasuNaru - Freeform, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: Iruka is shocked to learn that Naruto has been dating someone behind his back more so a man he has quite the violent past with. But that's not the only surprise he'll be getting as a confession, a wedding, and Sasuke's stepfather is just around the corner, "Kak...ashi?"".... 'R - Iruka?"





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad.... Can we talk?" The gentle voice that spawned from the opened door caused the teacher to look up from his book, settled over an old beige recliner with his feet up, pushing it backwards within the cushions and moving forward to the tip of his seat as he could practically sense the tension and seriousness. First off, at Naruto's unusual quiet voice and second to the boy's posture, fidgeting with his body rocking back and forth in nervousness. 

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, putting down his book on the coffee table in front of him after memorizing the page. 

Naruto took a breath. And then another. Before he opened his mouth and said, "I've been dating someone..."

Iruka was surprised to say the least; was this what Naruto was nervous about? But this was a great thing! "Oh wow! Who is it? Sakura? Ino? Oh let me guess..." Although Naruto often expressed his affections to said girls and more, he would often get flat out rejected again and again. His guesses fell upon deaf ears as Naruto continued to stare at the ground, hard, his eyes welling up enough for Iruka to take notice and pause. This wasn't the same expression he knew from the knuckleheaded rascal who he had adopted when he was only an infant, who had a smile that could light up anyone's face as soon as they saw it (yet sadly, the infamous Uzumaki clan was a notorious gang with a past and no one wanted to associate with him.)

Iruka Umino, 22 years of age at the time, never thought he would love again yet when he laid his eyes upon the short skinny blonde at the orphanage who had a smile that could light up a Christmas tree, he found himself a believer. 

So to see such a torn expression on his son's face made him feel like he was being stabbed over and over again, "... Naruto? What's wrong?" Was this supposed girlfriend a bad person? Did she have a record? Does she abuse drugs or alcohol or make him do it?

"It's not Sakura or Ino or Temari or Hinata or Tenten or...." Naruto shook his head, "It's... not a girl."

"Huh?"

Naruto took one last breath,"It's Sasuke." 

Silence. Iruka blinked in astonishment. It wasn't the fact that it was a boy that was most shocking, it was that it was Sasuke. The same Sasuke who when Naruto was in grade 4, came home grumbling about duckhair bastards who should go 'suck' themselves - a quick letter change when he realized Iruka had come early from work. The same Sasuke Naruto had gotten into a fist fight with plenty of times, sometimes so severe that hospital, police, and suspensions were involved both times. And thank god the issues were usually resolved as Sasuke's mother, who was usually the only one who showed up, knew how to diverge situations and promised they wouldn't press charges not to Naruto nor the school. And Iruka, upon hearing this from the principal, cited the same, quite thankful. He had heard that it was Naruto's fault, both times, even though the boy had said the teme provoked him, both times.

".... That Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "We've... been dating for a while. Two and a half years" Iruka's jaw dropped at this. He just couldn't believe it! "And just recently he asked... he asked if I would marry him."

Iruka was feeling like he'd faint at any moment.

"I know. I know I just finished school and all, and you probably think I'm not mature for this. But Iruka, I love him. I'm in love with him dad." Naruto's eyes welled up again and this time tears were running down his eyes. Iruka could practically feel his heart being ripped out, seeing his precious son in this position.

"Naruto..."

"But... But if you don't accept this, then I'll reject it." Even though his sobs became harsher when he said it, he continued, "Because! Because.. I love him a lot, but... but you're my dad. You loved me when no one else did and I promised I would never disappoint you. Dad, just tell me, tell me that it's wrong, that I don't really know what I want. Please, say something, I love you, please." Iruka bit his lip and stood up as Naruto placed his hands to his face trying to wipe his tears away harshly, grumbling to himself to stop it, that he was a man and that men shouldn't act this way.

"Naruto... I...I don't approve of this." Naruto flinched, rubbed harder, nodding without looking at his father once, "Now hear me out. I don't approve of this and not because you're two boys who just a minute ago I thought hated each others guts. No." Naruto looked up with a confused expression on his face, "This might be weird for me to say seeing my predicament, but Naruto. When you get married, when you two are standing at that altar confessing your undying love for eachother, you become one. In doing so, you promise to support eachother, to nourish eachother, to grow together with the belief that it will last forever. Naruto, when you say all of this to me, it makes it seem like your love for me is thrice fold your love for him. And that's not right. You cannot put me first especially if you think I'm that low to separate two boys in love." Naruto's eyes widened, opening his mouth, but stopped when Iruka held a hand up, "I know, such a conversation never arised between us so of course this might sound surprising and new, for the both of us." Naruto continued to stare at his father with tearstained eyes as Iruka came closer, gently placed a hand on his cheek to wipe the rest of his tears away, "But Naruto, my precious little boy, I say this with the utmost love I have for you... you're not ready. You're not ready until you realize this.

"But I'll give you another chance. I'll pretend I never heard what you just told me. I'll be sitting here, reading my book and you'll come when you're ready through the door in the same clothes with a big smile on your face and tell me what's going to happen. Ok?" Naruto nodded slowly. Iruka walked back to the couch and plopped back down, grabbing his book and quickly rummaging towards the page he was on previously. Needless to say, he could no longer concentrate as he waited. One minute. Five minutes.

About seven minutes later, Naruto came marching into the room, stopped just a few meters away and cleared his throat, "Dad... we need to talk."

Iruka put his book down on the table, looked at him with firm eyes, "Yes?"

"You know Sasuke teme? I'm going to marry him. And I know you might not approve-" At this thought, Iruka frowned, "But even though I love you with all my heart, I'll always be thinking of him. Because he's my teme and I... I love him, so much that I could die."

Iruka blinked at the confidence in his voice.. He was telling the truth. Faking a sigh, Iruka slapped his knees as he got up, cleared his throat too, "So it seems what I say won't deter you, then?" He asked in a firm voice.

Naruto seemed flabbergasted for a second, before shaking his head roughly, "No. He was the second person to tell me he loved me. And my heart never beat the way for anyone than it does for him. You told me once when I was young that when I'm in love with someone I'd know it. Well dad, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"... Then I have nothing else to say, Naruto. I suppose I approve." Iruka opened his arms and Naruto immediately dashed in them, hugging him so tightly that they could barely breathe, "Be happy, Naruto..." Iruka whispered, closing his eyes as he planted a large kiss to his forehead. He then moved away to take a good look at him, "So I guess preparations are in order, huh? First is first, we should introduce ourselves to Sasuke's family. I don't think I've ever seen his new guardian. Hopefully he's not too strict, so then we can set a date in no time! Sound good?"

"Ehm... about that..."

***

"Oi, Kakashi." Kakashi hummed as he was lazing on his couch, book in hand, looking up at the sound of his adopted.... well, unofficial son's voice. He had been friends and previous co-workers with the boys father who was a top businessman with his wife, both having drowned in a ship wreck when Sasuke was about 12. For some reason the two thought it would be smart to will guardianship under a man who had been homeless on three separate occasions. 

His main income came from a judo-karate store previously run by his sensei Minato Namikaze who was killed in a drive-by gang related incident, his will plainly stating that he was surrendering all ownership to Kakashi Hatake, his favorite pupil and "dearest" friend. Just his luck that every Friday was a kid's-only free day, he had tried to change it but it was met with outraged children and parents who refused to leave the premises. He wasn't heartless to call the police, rather he was sure it wouldn't be in his favor anyway seeing as though the trespassers were crying kids. So he set out to recruit more people to deal with it, though sometimes he still felt himself (forced) to go help out when Asuma cancelled on him. He used to make his long-time friend Gai Maito do it, but the kids had complained he was too harsh with them and couldn't keep up.

Gai seems to still come though, having found a new companion in a younger boy that reminded him much like himself, and more. Kakashi didn't know about the "and more" cause he would often blank him out real fast when he started going off on a rant about flowers and youthfulness, again. 

Anyway, he became a guardian to Sasuke at age 29 who seemed to have come with a lot of baggage of his own and there was many times when he felt like to ship him off to his brother living somewhere in the states. But everytime he was about to buy the ticket, something would stop him. He had come to get used to the boys dire ways and knew he would miss him if he was gone. So he continued the guardianship under him and even wrote the adoption papers which he had signed one day... and forgot where he left them... 

Basically Sasuke and Kakashi had been living with eachother as unofficial father and son and the papers were still somewhere in the house.

"What is it?" He asked the other boy who had warranted his attention.

"I proposed to Naruto and he said yes on the phone just now. We're getting married Friday at the Hyuuga Church, 6:00 sharp." It's actually at 8, but knowing Kakashi...

"Naruto? Isn't he that-"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes, you can skip out on the tie though, I know you're just going to take it off anyway. There's going to be a reception afterwards with alcohol so don't bother sneaking a flask. I've already paid a deposit, but you're paying the rest of it, and you won't speak a word of this to Naruto's father because I said so."

"Naruto's dad, huh?" Kakashi asked, humming in thought, ".... Single?"

"I'll _murder_ you."


	2. Chapter 2

_“Iruuka, why are those people holding hands?”_

_The young seven year old boy stared at the pair of teens a few meters away who had their hands interlocked with each other, practically blocking half the sidewalk. Iruka would often do the same with him especially when crossing the street and whenever Naruto tried to resist, Iruka would scold him and say that when he was much older he could walk as freely as he wanted. But those two just seemed so big for their age._

_“Because they like eachother, Naruto. They’re dating.” Iruka responded, almost hastily at the familiar sight of the two teens he recognized from his class. He was almost sure that Kensuke had afterschool classes, and as much as he wanted to confront them, his hands were quite distracted at the moment._

_He was currently holding a dozen bags thanks to an unexpected, but heavily needed grocery trip. His car was still in the shop after breaking down at his school’s parking lot where he worked as a student teacher. On top of his car repairs and insurance, he also had to pay for both his and Naruto’s schooling fees(+a few extra classes as it seemed Naruto was a bit behind for his age, still the bright student that Iruka knew and loved). Needless to say he was quite the worried father, however in front of Naruto he tried not to show it as the boy was very good at judging his expressions._

_“Like?” The boy who was about the height of Iruka’s hip asked his guardian of a year, “What does it mean to like someone?”_

_“Well to like someone…” thought Iruka aloud. Naruto’s favorite question was always ‘what’ and ‘why.’ Iruka was very happy that he was so curious though sometimes it was very difficult to answer his questions! “It could mean a lot of things actually, to a lot of different people. It can mean you enjoy being around them, that when they’re gone you can’t help thinking about them, missing them. When you’re with them, you can’t help but feel happy, and hope that perhaps they also have the same tol… feeling towards you.” Iruka muttered, his eyes concentrated in front of them, trying not to stumble as Naruto had a tight grip to the side of his pants, “Is there someone who makes you smile and laugh, and feel immense joy? Is there someone who you want to make feel those things? That is what like is, to me at least.” He flushed as he looked down to take note of his son’s fascinated eyes, realizing that he was blabbering._

_“Oh, I think I see…” Naruto stuttered, putting his hand to his lip in thought, “ Iruuka… do you like me?”_

_“Yes.” Iruka smiled without hesitation, “I love you Naruto.”_

_Naruto blinked, his face immediately brightening at such words, “I love you too! … So, What does that mean?”_

Iruka awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. His eyes felt dry and heavy having spent a good chunk of last night preparing for today's events. It felt almost like a dream, only it wasn't like anything Iruka expected or envisioned for themselves. 

Despite this, Sasuke was actually quite the diligent and straightforward man who as of a couple of days ago promised to take care of Naruto, protect and love him forever like his life depended on it. And truthfully, that was all Iruka needed, and ignoring the younger boy's protests brought him into a well-warranted hug. A few seconds later, Naruto slipped his hands around the two of them tightly and made things even more unbreathable.

Sasuke's guardian had also been expected to come as Iruka invited the both of them over to catch up, however Sasuke had said that he regrettably got caught up in work, alls while wearing an annoyed expression over his face. There must be a story there, Iruka thought to himself, but merely commented that it was short notice anyway and that they’d have a lot of time after the wedding to get cozy. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other and agreed with goofy grins on their faces, which practically warmed his heart. He could get used to this, was the last thing he thought before his eyes brimmed with happy tears and his doting son-and-partner started freaking out. Naruto started sobbing too and it was just the more awkward for Sasuke who didn’t know what to do.

After wetting his face and going about his business, he walked over to his son's room to wake him up, smiled fondly at the boy who at 19 years old still drooled like a fish with his hands and feet spread across the mattress, and his very own alarm clock blaring for god knows how long. Iruka quickly moved to turn it off, tossed the sheets off him and when that didn't work, he walked over to the window to shed the curtains open, the sun beaming bright enough for even Iruka to recoil.

After taking another five minutes trying to force the mature rascal awake, they brushed their teeth, combed their hair while going over potential plans and checklists for the day, and ate quickly (Iruka drove to their favorite vendor to buy their favorite ramen while Naruto was taking his time in the bathroom, having called up the owner Teuchi to ask if he could make it early and special, _"Anything for my favorite customers!"_ ) Shikamaru and Kiba came over with the fitting suits they rented, and quickly the two changed within their garments. Naruto had on a light grey suit with a vest underneath his jacket, a tie tucked within. Iruka wore a lined black and flowing suit with a bow in the middle. As Iruka helped Naruto with the corsage, Naruto couldn't help but tackle him in yet another bare hug, "O-Oi Naruto, suits!" "Oh no, I forgot!" 

The limo came a little late around 6:30 to pick them up. For Iruka, the whole experience was trifling, and probably a little more over his budget. Naruto had been saving up from his part-time job, but certainly his three years of working as a cook would not be able to pay for half of this especially seeing how that boy eats. Iruka was more than willing to cover some of the costs, but both Naruto and Sasuke had refused, saying that they had it covered. And before he could question further, they asked him how his reception toast was coming along, to which brought Iruka into a further dilemma. 

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Iruka continued to stare out the window of the large car, at the familiar homes, apartments and stores which passed.

Now that Naruto would be married, they wouldn't be able to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. No more complaints about the noodles being soggy or the chicken too salty. No more trying to force him to eat vegetables, or waking up/being waked up in the morning on the weekends by the hyperactive knucklehead flopping onto his sheets hungry, bored, and sometimes even falling asleep again.

It just wouldn’t be the same anymore. That was for certain.

Feeling a gentle graze against his fingers forced his eyes away from the scenery towards Naruto who was staring straight into silence. It wasn’t like him to be this quiet, Iruka thought again, especially after running his mouth amuck several minutes ago with Shikamaru and Kiba. His own hand moved to grasp his son’s and gave it a comforting squeeze, offering a smile which was slowly returned.

They had both been thinking the same things. 

The church was, as expected, beautiful from inside out. The front entryway was covered in stein-glass material, inside portraits lined the walls of the famous Hyuuga clan and affiliated. Iruka could count the number of times he entered this church on his fingers, but everytime he did there was always something new. Currently it was being renovated in order to expand the already descent space, which was probably how Sasuke and Naruto got it on short notice. That and a lot of money unknownst to Iruka. The two wandered the halls in curiosity, and maybe just a little bit pumped. 

"Naruto!" Came a voice from down the hall. Naruto and Iruka stopped as Sakura Haruno in a bright blue and pink knee high dress, with a flower in her hair, stormed towards them. Without hesitation, she grabbed Naruto's elbow and wrenched him off into another direction, "You're late! And what's with your wrinkled suit…!? Come on, I have a steamer! Morning sensei!"

Naruto gulped at the tight grasp his friend had on him, turning to look at Iruka for help.

Iruka, entirely helpless, waved them off with an awkward smile. He walked further into the spiritual vicinity, taking in the various faces and portraits. When he saw former students of his, Neji and Hinata, in traditional garments, a sense of pride washed over him. They seemed so big now, so mature. Hinata had apparently gotten over her stuttering problem in high school, and despite issues with her family became a model//semi actress thanks to Naruto's welcome pestering [to which Iruka had gotten hugely reprimanded for, along with him]. Neji was on his way of becoming a pastor, set to own the family estates once his uncle passed over, _“People’s limitations are unchangeable. There’s no running from that. It's destiny, it's one’s true calling”_ as the young boy was often caught saying, to Naruto’s constant annoyance. Sakura applied to medical school which she unsurprisingly got accepted to and now had various student loans on her back. For her to still be running around with so much energy was a miracle.

Shaking his head out of it, he continued through the front entrance hall. While doing so, he was reminded of the reception toast he had inevitably fallen asleep to with only half written down on a paper which was now a crumbled mess in his pocket and hoped he’d have enough time to settle down and continue it when he had the chance. 

Who was he kidding? He was screwed.

 _Should I start with raising my glass? But I mean there will be a few people I know there and people I don't know... I wouldn't want to reflect poorly as I am teaching some of their children/future children. I guess it depends how much there will be in the glass. Knowing Anko, she'll definitely force me to drink a lot..._ He narrowed his eyes, his body moving into a slump, _I could probably use a drink right now.._

Lost in his ever-so-enlightening banter, he didn't take notice to the tall figure that suddenly entered speaking with the receptionist in a lowly manner. Nor when the man’s gaze came towards him slowly, eyes wandering over Iruka’s backside in interest and curiosity . Iruka had just finished reading the last name on the board when the man was right beside him, referencing Naruto's name which was enough to snap him from whatever world he stepped into (again).

"Could you be Naruto's father? The young lady at the counter just pointed me in your direction. Nevertheless, I would still wholeheartedly enjoy a nightcap with you even if you aren’t."

Iruka jumped slightly and twisted around to face the sudden apologetic outline of a smile of who he now presumed was Sasuke's guardian, Definitely him, he noted once the man's sentence finally registered in his mind, Sasuke and Naruto had both warned Iruka beforehand.

_"He's completely shameless. He arrives late almost always, makes excuses on the daily which don't even make sense, makes a joke out of everything so you never know when he’s 100%. You’d be more successful and less annoyed talking to Naruto." ___

_"Hey!"_

__“Oh, You must be Sasuke’s father then, he told me so much about you!” Iruka rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously._ _

__“Just imagine they're good things and leave it at that,” chuckled the daunting man, mimicking his nervous motion as he scratched the back of his neck. He was funny, thought Iruka, and maybe just a little handsome. Ok a lot. His guest suddenly fell quiet, seemingly taking in his structure from head to toe more accurately from up close, the more he looked the more peculiar his expression became, and now even Iruka was feeling awkward with the silence._ _

__The man in front of him was wearing a withered down grey checkered suit, identical colored mask, _he constantly tries to cover up his face, apparently from allergies though I don’t buy it... _, silver hair gelled to one side half covering his left eye. He was maybe the same or just a little older than Iruka, a bit taller, fit...___ _

____Familiar? Maybe._ _ _ _

____His heart gave a bizarre thump, despite his thoughts not following through yet. He misinterpreted it as brief attraction, which probably wasn’t misinterpreted because this man was certainly gorgeous, “Forgive my rudeness. I’m Iruka Umino.” He moved to shake his hand when a door opened and closed, the sound of arguing being heard in the distance, followed by an abrupt yell. Iruka opened his mouth to speak which soon died in his throat as Sasuke’s voice cut through the air._ _ _ _

____“Oh good Kakashi, you’re here! Kabuto was looking for you an hour ago, sort it! Hey Iruka!”_ _ _ _

____Iruka looked passed him and waved, until the man’s shadow disappeared from view. Erk. Slam.  
He twisted his head back to the other man, lost._ _ _ _

____Kakashi? Thought Iruka, the word rolling over his tongue. Ka-ka-shi… It wasn’t a usual name at all._ _ _ _

_"You know Kash, you really have to stop sneaking up on me like that, you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Then you’ll cry… well, you better cry! I’ll cry!_

______Dread. That was the emotion that suddenly crept into Iruka’s entire being. Quickly placing his hand to cover his mouth as something comparative to an "ah" left his mouth, he took yet another double take over the man’s figure. Silver hair. Grey eyes. Supposed beauty mark centered above his chin - Iruka resisted the urge to reach out, and pull down his allergy mask to see….if anything, he had hoped it was just an illusion. Perhaps he was still sleeping and Naruto wasn’t even engaged, and maybe he wasn’t even a teacher!_ _ _ _ _ _

______How could he ever forget? One of the best and worst times of his life. The boy with his peculiar sense of style, fond of books, turtlenecks, and eggplant, severely disliked anything sweet, contrary to Iruka who wouldn’t mind a chocolate every now and then, practically wrote and published the book on excuses airgo Sasuke’s reaction a few days ago…_ _ _ _ _ _

______His first love, his first kiss, his everything._ _ _ _ _ _

For Kakashi, despite the obvious scar against the tanned man's nose, what confirmed his suspicions were those large brown eyes which widened even more upon realization. He spent many a times in the past staring into, dreaming, perhaps _ruining_ , one day, _if they ever, on this god forsaken planet, met again._

______"Ka-Kakashi?" Iruka gulped, his voice in utter disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _

______"...R-” Kakashi stopped himself, cleared his throat, “Iruka....?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Perhaps Neji constant ramles about fate wasn’t complete nonsense._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

This was just one sick joke the world was playing on him.

“What are you doing here?” came Iruka’s autopilot response, after a full minute of silence. Iruka was very inclined to just turn around and run away. Possibly find Naruto, and convince him not to go through with it, move on and start a new life. He sighed to himself briefly, like he could ever do that. Their lives were here. And Sasuke was obviously everything to him.

He was the one who told Naruto not to ruin this. This was all on him.

Kakashi continued staring at him, his piercing gaze causing Iruka to sweat his morning tea, “As Sasuke’s guardian, I couldn’t as well miss his wedding...” Sasuke would have probably gutted him if he was even a minute later… despite the fact he should have been here a while ago, “And you?” He mentally hit himself.

“Naruto….” Iruka said, pondering his own shoes. Kakashi nodded, “... So you’re Sasuke’s father, huh?” 

“You’re Naruto’s?” Kakashi countered in slight amusement. He was shell shocked to say the least, but he was definitely able to hide it better than Iruka was. Iruka looked like a mouse wanting to run away from a dozen cats. Iruka gave a curt nod, many questions and thoughts running through his mind. This was Naruto’s and Sasuke’s day, and he really didn’t want to ruin it for them. Could it have stopped before it even started?

“Funny how things turn out, huh?” Kakashi asked, seemingly not perturbed by the situation at all. But how? Iruka needed to know. Of course the man has always been the most composed out of the two, but this was not what he was expecting their meeting would ever be like. With a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head, he nodded yet again, “So are you...?”

Another voice broke through their conversation, which Iruka welcomed wholeheartedly, “Naruto is asking for you father…!” Iruka blinked and looked up at Hinata who was standing there, shyly, but with a wide smile on her face.

“Hmm? Oh, thank you, I'll be there soon. Sorry Kakashi, d-dutycalls!” 

“Don’t be too long now.”

“Hahaha….” Iruka moved to storm passed him until he felt Kakashi bow slightly to the level of his ear, the short phrase enough to make his heart pound yet again.

“We still have yet to get to know eachother better, both fathers of the grooms…Nice ring to it, neh?” Iruka blinked, bowed his head also and quickly followed the confused Hinata to the room Naruto was trapped in. 

Kakashi watched them go, sighed to himself, before he turned to the portrait that Iruka had currently been looking at. He couldn’t believe this was happening. And he thought this day was going to be uneventful. Well, knowing the two, maybe a little.

He cursed the gods for making Iruka more hotter than he could ever imagine. Frankly, imagining Iruka as a unhealthy, addict taking care of two kids, who couldn’t hold down a job to the point his family left him and was then doomed to take care of numerous reptiles was such an image that got Kakashi through his college days. There was also a part of him that wanted to see Iruka again, despite reiterating his hate for the man constantly in his mind, despite people touching a nerve after referencing an ‘ex’ and he responding that such a person was as good as dead now…gaining sympathy points and yet another date.

But this… This was just something else, and pretty cruel too as he was reminded of Iruka’s downright look of horror on his face. At least that part went well.

“Kakashi Hatake? Is that you? Your son told me I could find you here.” He blinked and turned to someone he had never met before, but shook their hand anyway, “My name is Kabuto. I would like to talk to you about your method of payment for the reception hall if you would please come with me.” With a sigh, Kakashi followed the man to the reception desk. Ah, he should have came later, perhaps when the ceremony started. He wondered what expression his former lover would have had then.

***

_“Ruka, please don’t leave, I need you...”_

“Dad, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Iruka blinked and looked up from the couch where his son was staring at him through a mirror, perfectly seated in only his boxers on top of a swivelling stool (Sakura had glared at him when she saw that: who wears regular boxers on their wedding day? But knowing Naruto, she decided to ignore it and continued looking through her tablet.) Twisting the chair around to look at him, Naruto asked, “It’s the makeup, isn’t it? See Sakura, I told you I didn’t need any-” He forced his lips shut as Sakura looked up from what she was doing with a fiery glare. Iruka laughed as he stood up and walked over to him.

“You’re glowing,” He said, turning Naruto’s chair around to look at them in the mirror, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling. Be calm, Iruka. Smile now. Or he’ll realize, “Look at us, aren’t we like twins?”

Naruto blinked and scoffed at such a remark, “No way.” Although he seemed amused and somewhat happier after Iruka had said it, enough for Iruka to laugh and pretend to try to kiss him on the cheek. Naruto began to resist.

“Twins, come on sensei-” Sakura’s voice cut through their banter, causing both of them to pause and turn towards the innocent smile painted over her face as she dropped her tablet to the side and carried her makeup purse over… Uh oh, Not good… “Maybe not twins, but maybe with a little make up-” She said, slowly holding up a brush. 

“Sakura, if you even come a centimeter away from me with that thing, I’ll go through all my old files and change all your marks to C’s!” A threat which unfortunately went over deaf ears.

***

“Oi Kakashi, why are you smiling, it’s creepy as fuck.” Kiba and Shikamaru blinked and turned to Kakashi who was sitting on the couch behind them, who had suddenly snapped out of his demeanor looking at them confused.

“Huh?” 

“You look ecstatic dude, I’d probably be too if it meant getting this guy off my hands.” 

Sasuke scoffed at Kiba’s remark, “Yeah right. Naruto’s actually moving in until we could afford our own apartment, groceries and car payments on our own. That’s the deal.”

“Exactly,” Kakashi said, with a long sigh, “I mean -- wait, what?”

Kiba and Shikamaru laughed at Kakashi’s sudden crisis while Sasuke ignored him, too busy fixing his own hair. When there was a knock on the door, Kiba moved to open it, “Hi Kiba, I brought you what you asked for…” The dog lover grinned and quickly thanked her his childhood friend, Hinata, grabbing whatever she gave him and shut the door promptly. He walked over to the front of the room and took out a black container out of the bag, opening it to reveal a light powder, which contained a fluffy puff inside.

“... What the hell is that?” Sasuke asked, staring at it in utter distaste.

“I’ve seen my sister use this. It’s pretty good and doesn’t smell too strong. You put it over your face and neck, it won’t hurt to try, yeah?”

“Sure. I’ve always wanted to try dog-in-soup. Bring that even an inch towards my face and I’ll tie you down and force you to drink it.”

Kiba immediately placed the powder back into its place, closed the container, and hurled it to the couch, smiling innocently like it never happened. Even Shikamaru was a little put out. He had wanted to help Naruto dress up as it seemed like less of a hassle, but the girl’s had already hurled him into a room before he could even get to him, and he honestly wasn’t going to get in the middle of that.

“What a dr-”

“Shut up Shikamaru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I apparently had this outline done YEARS ago, but I only started writing it now... when I was sleep deprived and in need of it most. lol I know I have other stories to get too, but I felt sad when I came across this one and realized I didn't start it... so here it is, with the full intention of it being completed in less than a month. PINKY SWEAR.
> 
> (lols i will go down with this ship forever and always)


End file.
